


3 A.M.

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah reflects on her long history with Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "500 Years of Solitude."

It’s 3 a.m. and Rebekah can’t sleep, haunted by ghosts of her very long past. As usual, her thoughts turn to one familiar face.

It’s 1492, and Rebekah’s living in England when she meets a young woman going by the name Katherine Pierce. Her resemblance to Rebekah’s first love, Tatia, is so striking that Rebekah can’t help but be intrigued by the human. Soon, she’s fallen head-over-heels for the doppelganger, and tells her to run when she learns of the plans Klaus has in store for Katherine.

It’s the end of the 17th century and the Mikaelson siblings are preparing to sail for the new world. As they make their way through France they decide to stop at the French Court. There, Rebekah spots Katherine. The two spend one passionate night together before Katherine is on the run again. Rebekah never tells her brothers about the encounter.

It’s 1920 and Rebekah and Klaus are enjoying their time in Chicago while on the run from Mikael. One evening, when Klaus’s attention is captivated by some game he and Stefan are playing, Rebekah journeys out into the night by herself. It’s barely five minutes before Katherine finds her and drags her into the nearest four-star hotel.

It’s 2012 and Katherine is human again...and dying. Rebekah makes the journey from New Orleans to Mystic Falls, intending to say all the things she never said over the centuries. But when she gets there her courage fails her.

It’s 3 a.m. and Rebekah can’t sleep.


End file.
